Los Hermanos Watanuki
by GatoWatanuki
Summary: Anzu y Gato Watanuki se mudan a ciudad Magnola por asuntos de su Padre. En el transcurso de la historia vivirán situaciones de acuerdo a la academia de Fairy Tail donde conocerán a grandes amigos y uno que otro amor XD (NatsuxOC y GrayxOc)
1. Chapter 1

**bueno, antes que nada: Hola XDDDD**

**aqui dejando otro fanfic crossover entre muchas cosas XD (Fairy tail , Resident Evil (videojuego) y obras CLAMP). este en un fic que estamos escribiendo entre mi One-sama Claudia (Anzu) y yope (Gato) -w-**

**espero lo disfruten como nosotros escribiéndolo XD**

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a Cuidad Magnolia**

Un helicóptero sonaba entrando al área de vuelo de ciudad magnolia, en el tres personas viajaban…

-no entiendo porque papa Wesker nos cambia de escuela- dijo un chico de cabellera castaña

-no cuestiones a papá, además, mamá estuvo de acuerdo- le contesto una chica rubia

Anzu y Gato Watanuki, hijos de la poderosa buja dimensional: Ichihara Yuuko y de Albert Wesker

Wesker había salido a un viaje a África lo cual hizo que cambiara a los hijos de escuela por seguridad… según el

-bueno chicos, aquí está la escuela. Que les vaya bien- dijo el piloto del helicóptero el cual tenía una máscara anti-gas puesto.

-gracias tío HUNK- dijeron ambos Watanuki antes de saltar en paracaídas directo a la nueva escuela y aterrizando en el patio frontal de la escuela: Fairy Tail

-aterrizaje con éxito…y, ¿Dónde escondemos los paracaídas?

-aviéntalos por ahí- contesto la mayor

Ambos entraron y lo primero que vieron fue…

-bienvenidos a la escuela Fairy. Mi nombre es Charley

Ambos Watanuki se pusieron de espaldas frente a ella y susurraron

-Nesama, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

-¿una gata en dos patas que habla?

-a ok, crei que me había vuelto loco

Amos hermanos voltearon al mismo tiempo regresándole la mirada a la gata de cara seria

-ustedes dos, ¿son los trasladados desde Tokyo?

-¡sí!- contestaron los hermanos

-llegaron justo a tiempo para la primera clase, y justamente ahí va el profesor- indico la gata blanca señalando a un gato de color azul que iba pasando en ese momento

-Happy-sensei, estos son los estudiantes de traslado que estarán en su clase

-sip sip, los tengo aquí en mi lista. Síganme

Los hermanos siguieron a Happy por todos los pasillos hasta que por fin llegaron al salón, el cual apenas abrir la puerta salió una neblina hecha de polvo porque un pelirosa y un pelinegro peleaban mientras una chica rubia intentaba separarlos. Apenas había entrado el profesor Happy al salón, se calmaron

-bueno clase, hoy…-Happy era muy bajito y no alcanzaba a ver a toda la clase

-yo le ayudo, sensei- dijo la chica rubia

-¡Aye!, gracias Lucy. Como saben, hoy recibimos a dos nuevos estudiantes: denle la bienvenida a Anzu Watanuki y Gato Watanuki. Los dos pueden sentarse en aquellos asientos- señalando dos asientos que estaban en mitad del salón

Amos Watanuki se sentaron en silencio viendo como todos en el salón se les quedaban viendo

Toda la mañana, el profesor Happy paso explicando sobre la anatomía del pescado y como cocinarlo bien

La campana del receso había sonado, y los hermanos se habían ido al primer árbol que vieron a comer su bento

-Ok, doy por oficial, que esta escuela es rara. Empezando por la administración y el sensei del pescado – digo Gato mientras comía makis con pollo

- ¡no hemos pasado ni medio día y ya estas juzgando! – dijo Anzu mientras comía onigiris con surimi y sopa de miso

- emmm, Hola – ambos Watanuki miraron a la chica que estaba de pie al lado suyo - ustedes son los nuevos ¿verdad?

- si – contesto gato

- y tú, eres Lucy ¿verdad? – pregunto Anzu

- sip, soy Lucy Heartfilia y en nombre de la delegada de nuestra clase, les doy la bienvenida

-¿y la delegada?

- no pudo venir hoy por… una crisis

-ha ok

- ¿les molesta si me siento con ustedes?

- para nada, siéntate

El receso paso, y también las clases. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Lucy, Anzu y Gato salían de las clases

-y, ¿por donde viven ustedes?

-emmmmm, no sabemos. Llegamos a la cuidad hoy, y nuestro tío nos ha dejado esta nota – Anzu le entrego la nota a Lucy, la cual reacciono feliz

- en esa misma calle vivo yo, nos podemos ir juntos y…

Un chico de cabellera negra apareció acercándose a Lucy

-hey Lucy, ¿nos vamos juntos?

- lo siento Gray, hoy acompañare a Anzu y a Gato

Gray volteo a ver a los dos, pero puso más atención en la nueva chica rubia, la cual ya se había puesto roja y desviado la mirada ara otro lado, al igual que Gray

-está bien, nos vemos después Lucy

- está bien, adiós

Lucy, Anzu y Gato ya habían llegado a la calle donde el tío Hunk les había indicado en la nota y al llegar, encontrarse con una gran mansión, los tres quedaron sorprendidos y después de salir de su shock Lucy verifico si era la dirección correcta

-¿Que pasa Lucy? – pregunto Anzu

-¿están seguros de que es aquí? – pregunto preocupada la otra rubia

- mmm no tanto como seguros, el tío Hunk solo nos dio el papel. ¿Y porque estas sorprendida? – pregunto un curioso Gato

- es que esta mansión a estado desocupada mucho tiempo. Solo sé que su dueño se llama Albert Wesker

-sip, él es nuestro padre – respondieron al mismo tiempo los Watanuki

-pero no llevan el mismo apellido – dijo Lucy aún más curiosa

-mmm de hecho papá nos dijo que para no correr riesgos lleváramos el otro apellido, además es mejor así, no queremos ganar amistades por medio del apellido – contesto una sabia Anzu

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo – sonrió Lucy haciendo que la otra rubia también sonriera

- por cierto, el pelinegro de antes ¿es tu amigo? – pregunto un curioso Gato

-sí, su nombre es Gray Fulbuster. Es un buen amigo, aunque… - Lucy puso cara de recordar algo malo

-¿aunque? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los Watanuki

- tiene un raro fetiche que después descubrirán por si mismos

-mmm…ok, bueno tenemos que irnos. Cuídate Lucy – contesto animada la mayor de los Watanuki

-nos vemos Lucy – también se despidió el Watanuki menor

Al entrar al enorme vestíbulo, encontraron a su tío Hunk, sin quitarse la máscara, esperándolos en el vestíbulo

-¿Qué ocurre tío Hunk? – preguntaron los hermanos como siempre al unísono

- pues, no tuve tiempo de mostrarles la mansión, por eso estoy aquí – comento un poco despreocupado sin dejar su tono serio y misterioso.

- bueno, ¡entonces que esperamos! – como siempre, hablaron al mismo tiempo

Después de casi más de una hora de recorrer la mansión, los Watanuki ya conocían el lugar por completo, aunque a veces Gato se perdía

-Bueno chicos, eso fue todo, tienen mi numero para cualquier emergencia, no duden en llamar – lo dijo en un tono cariñoso dándoles palmaditas en la cabeza a ambos chicos que le veían con admiración

-claro que te avisaremos. Además, aun recordamos el entrenamiento que tuvimos contigo y con papá – respondió Gato muy animado

-cierto, y descuida tío, te mantendremos informado de cualquier cosa – sonrió la rubia dándole confianza a Hunk

-sé que se cuidaran muy bien y cuando pueda vendré a visitarlos – empezaba a retirarse hasta que la rubio le pregunto algo que lo dejo helado

-por cierto tío, ¿Cuándo veremos a papá? Espero este bien – Hunk al ver la cara de ilusión de la mayor, solo atinó a decirle una mentira

-descuida, el pronto estará con ustedes. Saben que son lo más importante para él y el daría la vida por protegerlos… bueno, ahora si me tengo que ir. Cuídense chicos – y siguió caminando hasta la salida, siendo seguido por los chicos que solo lo vieron salir

-Ne-sama, ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo? – el castaño tenía un semblante serio y triste

-si Ni-chama. Creo que papá nos está ocultando algo. Solo espero que se cuide y que pueda regresar con nosotros y mamá – la mayor permanecía seria pero por dentro se sentía fatal, claro que no lo demostraba frente a su hermano, n lo quería preocupar y angustiar más de lo que estaba, así que rápidamente cambio de tema – ahora que lo pienso ¿ya le marcaste a mamá?

-¡Haaa! Se me olvido. Le marcare enseguida – salió corriendo hacia la sala. Anzu al encontrarse sola no pudo evitar derramas unas traicioneras lagrimas

-cuídate mucho, papá – seco sus ojos para que su hermano no la viera llorar

-Anzu, ¡apúrate! Mamá quiere hablar contigo – la mayor sonrió al escuchar a su hermano y terminó de secar sus ojos y con una gran sonrisa, se dirigió a la sala donde la esperaba su hermano


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo!

finalmente actualizando este buen crossover -w- XDDDDD

para que se den una idea de nuestra mansion (xDDDD) busquen en google Spencer Mansion (es del primer videojuego de Resident Evil así que no hay pierde) y por ahi notaran una obvia referencia a vocaloid, a ver si la notan XDDDD

para aclarar de una vez, ambos Watanuki tienen poderes mágicos -w- y poco a poco se irán revelando en el transcurso del fic

sin mas que decir... les presento el capitulo dos

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Gray vs Loki (¿Qué sientes por Anzu?)**

Al día siguiente los Watanuki se dirigían a la escuela Fairy, encontrándose en el camino a Lucy

-¡buenos días! ¿Cómo están chicos? – saludo Lucy amistosamente

-buenos días Lucy. Bien ¿y tú? – pregunto la ojiazul

-algo cansada, pero bien. Cuando lleguemos a clase les presentare a todos para que los conozcan, espero que Erza venga el día de hoy

-Erza, ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto el castaño

-ella es la delegada de la clase, es genial y súper bonita – le contesto sonriendo

-bueno, espero la podamos conocer hoy. ¿Hoy no te acompaña tu amigo Gray? – pregunto la Watanuki mayor

-mmm… no, por lo general es Natsu quien viene por mí. Aunque el enfermo anoche – puso una cara cómica recordando cómo se puso su amigo por el resfriado

-Natsu de casualidad ¿no era el chico peli-rosa que estaba peleando ayer con Gray? – el castaño sentía curiosidad al igual que su hermana

-sip, de hecho él es uno de mis mejores amigos y lo quiero mucho

-¿estas enamorada de el? – los hermanos no pudieron evitar preguntar al mismo tiempo

-¡QUE! No, claro que no. A él lo quiero como al hermano que nunca tuve, lo mismo pasa con Gray – negaba Lucy mientras hacía movimientos extraños

-bueno, solo preguntábamos – dijeron sincronizada mente los hermanos

-saben, tienen muy buena sincronización – los hermanos voltearon a verse y sonrieron, contagiando a lucy de esa sonrisa

-bueno, hay que apresurarnos. Vamos – la oji-café salió corriendo seguida por los Watanuki

Mientras tanto en la escuela Fairy

-¿Qué tal les pareció los nuevos? – pregunto una chica peliroja que usaba anteojos

-se ven que son muy buenas personas, además me gusto el castaño, se ve muy guapo y educado – comento una de las compañeras

-sip, también su hermana es muy bonita, se ve que es muy amigable – comento otro chico del grupo

-sí, yo también opino lo mismo. Un día de estos la invitare a salir – comento un chico rubio de ojos verdes

-no deberías molestar a la nueva, la espantaras y no queremos que ella se espante ¿verdad? – el rubio al ver la cara asesina de Gray solo atino a mover la cabeza negativamente y después de tanta presión salió corriendo del salón

-te dije que dejaras de espantar a nuestros compañeros Gray – la pelirroja se veía con furia, pero después su rostro se formó en una sonrisa pícara – o ¿será que la chica nueva te gusta?

-¡eso no es verdad! – desvió la mirada sonrojado

-yo creo que te gusta Anzu-chan, míralo, esta todo sonrojado – dijo una chica baja de estatura y de cabello azul agarrado en una diadema

-¡cállate Levy! – grito Gray aún más sonrojado

-¡que genial! Al fin Gray se interesó en una chica. Eso es muy tierno – comento la recién llegada, una joven de cabellera blanca y ojos azules y mirada tierna

-Miraje, llegas en buen momento – contesto saludándole Erza

-bueno mi querido Gray, suelta la sopa – y las tres chicas lo rodearon, poniéndolo nervioso

-¡nos vemos! - Gary logro zafarse de las tres chicas, pero justo cuando iba a salir cocho con una rubia en la puerta cayendo los dos al piso. Todos quedaron viéndolos con una gran sorpresa ya que los dos estaban en una posición demasiado indecorosa y para finalizar, los dos se besaron por accidente.

La rubia ojiazul estaba muy sorprendida, por eso no se movía de ahí, lo mismo pasaba con el pelinegro pero al darse cuenta después de un minuto se levantó completamente sonrojada

-perdóname, no fue mi intención, no te vi por eso no pude evitar chocar contigo – iba a ofrecer su mano a la joven, siendo detenido por el chico castaño que se mostraba furioso poniendo un poco nervioso a Gray

-¡más te vale que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo! Porque si no, hare que vivas en el mismo infierno ¿entendiste? – las frías y seria palaras de Gato paralizaron a Gray y que después de mucho tiempo, sintió el miedo de nuevo. Mientras Gato ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse

-¿te encuentras bien Onesama? – pregunto con preocupación

-sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes, solo estoy un poco sorprendida – después giro a ver a Gray y le sorprendió verlo asustado – Nichama ¿Qué le dijiste a Gray?

-bueno… no esperaras que no lo amenazara después de esto ¿cierto? – respondió un poco enfadado

-si, pero fue un accidente. Los accidentes pasan diario y no quiero recordar ciertos incidentes tuyos, por ejemplo mi blusa favorita – la mayor puso una cara dramática mientras recordaba su hermosa prenda

-¡fue un accidente! Nunca quise quemarla con la plancha – respondió sonrojado el menor

-vez, así pasa ese tipo de cosas. Ofrécele una disculpa a Gray – lo dijo en tono de reprimenda

-lo siento Gray, no debí haberte amenazado – se disculpó el menor

-no, en realidad si fue mi culpa, no tienes por qué disculparte

-bueno, asunto arreglado y de verdad siento lo del susto que te hizo pasar mi hermano. Espero nos llevemos bien en el futuro – contesto con una gran sonrisa la ojiazul haciendo que el sonrojo de Gray regresara

-yo también lo espero – regresando la sonrisa a la ojiazul

-¿se guuuustaaaaaan? – pregunto el profesor Happy que había llegado al salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-¡ha, sensei! – Gritaron Gray y Anzu al mismo tiempo – no diga ese tipo de cosas

Los demás en el salón se agarraron a reír y tranquilamente pasaron las horas de clase hasta que…

-chicos, como hoy tendremos reunión de maestros les dejaremos salir temprano

Toda la clase salto de alegría

-por alguna razón me sentía libre hoy – dijo Gray

-y por qu… - Anzu no completo al ver que Gray estaba semidesnudo

-¡Gray, vístete! ¿Cómo haces eso? Y en frente de Anzu – Lucy grito mientras tapaba los ojos de Anzu

-Lucy ¿entonces ese es el extraño fetiche? – pregunto Anzu aun con los ojos tapados

-si y creo que será mejor que salgamos del salón

Lucy salió con Anzu del salón acompañados por Erza y Gato

-listo – dijo lucy quitándole las manos de los ojos a Anzu

-bueno, aun es medio dia ¿Qué quier…? Gato iba hablando hasta que choco con alguien e hizo que se fuera de cara al piso

-nichama ¿estás bien?

-mi nariz, me duele – contesto Gato con unas lágrimas en los ojos

Erza vio lo que provocó su caída

-Natsu, discúlpate enseguida. Y después de que disculpes me podrías explicar porque estás aquí si se supone estas enfermo

-¿Por qué me debo de disculpar? Era el quien venía caminando de espaldas y choco contra mí

-¡tú deberías disculparte! Por tu culpa tengo la cara roja

-disculpa a mi hermano – dijo Anzu un tanto seria – el suele ser algo temperamental

-¡no lo defiendas Nesama! – dijo Gato

-yo no necesito que me defiendan – contesto Natsu y cuando cruzaron mirada parecía salir relámpagos

-esto… creo que ya nos vamos ¿no crees? Lucy

-sí, tienes razón Anzu. Vamos al centro comercial por algo de comer

-enseguida las alcanzo – dijo Erza – tengo que hablar con Natsu sobre su detención por mentir y faltar a clases – este último le dio una última mirada asesina a Gato y este respondió de igual manera

-no sé qué pase con Natsu. Normalmente él es amable

-sí, pues hoy no – contesto Gato sobándose la cara

-supongo que tendrá sus motivos para actuar así – dijo Anzu – si el querrá, pedirá ayuda

-pues que conmigo no cuente – dijo Gato enojado

-Nichama ¿Qué nos ha dicho mama?

-ya lo sé Onesama pero…pero… ¡haaa! – al no tener con que más defenderse Gato se quedó callado

-bien, no demoremos más y vamos al centro comercial – dijo Lucy con su tono feliz de siempre

Todo un día entero entre tienda tras tienda

Lucy compro unos nuevos pendientes, Anzu compro el nuevo libro de la saga _Luna Menguante_ y Gato un nuevo juego para su consola de videojuegos. Y todo iba bien hasta que…

Gray que iba saliendo del árcade violvio a empujar y tirar a Anzu, nuevamente quedando los dos en una posición nada favorable

-ahora si estar muerto – amenazo gato en voz baja emanando un aura maligna

-nichama, contrólate. Recuerda lo que hablamos

-lo sé, pero… pff nada – dijo finalmente el castaño

Gray le levando para poder ayudar a Anzu

-gracias Gray

-no tienes por qué agradecer

Ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que Lucy y Gato se miraron asintiendo a la misma idea

-¡ejem! Y ¿qué haces por aquí Gray?- pregunto Lucy haciendo que Gary desviara la mirada de Anzu

-vinimos a jugar al arcado ¿Qué otra cosa haríamos por aquí?

-¿vinimos? – dijo Gato al notar que solo era Gray, para después salieran dos amigos mas

-¡perder es de hombres! – Elfman, compañero de clases

-lo dice el que siempre gana – Loki, compañero de la misma clase

-hola Elfman, Loki

-hola Lucy – contestaron casi al mismo tiempo

Loki quien noto a Anzu, saco una rosa de la nada. Lucy y Gary, viendo las intenciones de Loki le pusieron el pie para que se tropezara

-Loki ¿Qué cres que estas asiendo? - pregunto Lucy

-yo solo me quería presentar ante la bella dama – contesto Loki dirigiendo una profunda mirada hacia Anzu

-Loki, no quiero que la espantes. He oído que eres un patán con las mujeres

-todo es mentira – dijo Loki con una cara seria

-como sea, n espantaras a Anzu con tus cosas – dijo Lucy a regañadientes

-Lucy, no te preocupes – dijo Anzu – no conozco lo suficiente a Loki, pero a primeva vista se ve amigable

-¡vez Lucy! Le gusto – dijo Loki confiadamente

-tampoco es para tanto – dijo Anzu

-bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. Nos vemos – dijo Gray con un tono serio

-nos vemos, bella dama – dijo Loki despidiéndose de Anzu y regalándole una rosa

-hasta mañana – dijo Elfman finalmente

-eso fue raro – dijo Anzu

-ahora imagina eso todos los días – dijo Lucy

Gato, que iba llegando con dos conos de nieve solo dijo:

-¿de qué me perdí?

-¿a qué horas te fuiste nichama? ¿Y de dónde conseguiste esas nieves?

-del puesto de halla – apunto Gato hacia un local con una figura de nieve sonriente y por arriba llevaba un título que decía _Kaito Ice_ – el de chocolate para Onesama y el de vainilla para Lucy

-gracias – dijo Lucy feliz

-no tienes que agradecer, después de todo soy un caballero

Lucy asintió felizmente mientras comía su nieve

El trio de amigos iba llegado a la calle donde viven respectivamente

-¡nos vemos mañana chicos!

-hasta mañana Lucy

-que día – dijo Anzu sentándose en el sillón de la sala

-si, que día – dijo Gato con una cara seria

-¿Qué ocurre? Nichama

-pues, use el HiperGeass en Gray y Loki. Leí sus mentes

-¿porque? Me prometiste que no lo volverías a usar

-les gustas a los dos

-¿he? ¿En serio? – replico Anzu con una cara sonrojada

-y no necesito usar el HiperGeass para saber que te gustan esos dos

Anzu quedo en silencio mirando el suelo

-no te preocupes. Después de todo somos hermanos y nos apoyamos mutuamente

-si… gracias Nichama – dijo Anzu feliz

-y… ¿qué vamos a cenar?

-he… no recordé hacer la cena


End file.
